innoxiafandomcom-20200216-history
Outfit Sets
Female Arcane witch By wearing the complete set of witch's clothes , you feel your arcane power Growing stronger. +10.0 Spell damage +10.0 Spell cost reduction +5.0 intelligence Witch's hat (Head) a Witch's hat, with a pointy top and a wide brim. Arcane power: +5 Spell damage +1 Physical resist Witch's dress (Torso; Blocks legs) A witch's dress, made of a thin, soft fabric. It has a flared sleeves and a short skirt. A series of ribbons connect the collar to front of the dress, and when worn, they create a pentagram pattern. Proficiency: +5 Spell cost reduction +5 spell damage +1 Physical resist Witch's boots (Feet) A pair of stylish boots, of the sort worn by a witch. Proficiency: +5 Spell cost reduction +1 Physical resist Witch's thigh-high boots (Feet) A pair of stylish thigh-high boots, of the sort worn by a witch. Proficiency: +5 Spell cost reduction +1 Physical resist Double rainbow Double rainbow... What does it mean?! +10.0 willpower damage Multicoloured rainbow gloves (Hands) A pair of brightly-coloured rainbow fingerless gloves. Endurance: +3 fitness +1 Physical resist Multicoloured rainbow stockings (Calves) A pair of brightly coloured rainbow stockings that reach up to mid-thigh. Endurance: +3 fitness +1 Physical resist Geisha You are wearing a kitsune's ceremonial outfit, which closely resembles traditional Japanese clothing. +10.0 Willpower damage +15.0 Fitness kanzashi (Hair) A traditional Japanese hair ornament, composed primarily of folder cloth flowers. Seduction: +5 Willpower damage +1 Physical resist kimono (Torso; Blocks legs) Primarily worn by the reclusive kitsunes, these full-length robes are identical to their traditional Japanese namesake. Endurance: +10 Willpower damage +5 Fitness +1 Phisical resist geta (Feet) These sandals have slightly elevated wooden base, and are held onto the foot by means of a cloth thong. Seduction: +5 Willpower damage +1 physical resist Hard-working Maid By wearing the entire maid's outfit, you are filled with the energy you need in order to be a sexy hard-working maid. +10.0 Willpower Damage +10.0 Fitness Maid Dress (Torso; Blocks legs) A heavily stylised Maid's dress, it consists of a coloured one-piece dress with decorative white lace trimmings. A small white apron is attached to the front, and is similarly trimmed in white lace. Seduction: +6 Willpower damage +1 Physical resist Maid Headpiece (Head) A heavily stylised Maid's headpiece, it consists of a coloured headband with a decorative white lace attached on top. Seduction: +2 Willpower damage +1 Physical resist Maid high Heels (Feet) A pair of Maid's high heels, they are made of coloured leather with a small amount of white lace decoration. Seduction: +2 Willpower damage +1 Physical resist Maid Sleeves (Hands) A pair of Maid's sleeves that end just past the elbow. They are made of soft coloured fabric with white lace trimmings. Seduction: +2 Willpower damage +1 Physical resist Maid Stockings (Calves) A pair of cotton Maid's stockings, with a coloured bow near the top. Seduction: +2 Willpower damage +1 Physical resist Milk Maid By wearing the entire Milk Maid's outfit, you're filled with the energy you need in order to perform all of your milking duties! +10.0 Willpower Damage +10.0 Fitness Milk Maid's headband (Head) A frilly headband, with lots of decorative lace attached to the top. Endurance: +2 Stamina resist +2 Fitness +1 Physical resist kerchief (Head) A triangular piece of cloth that covers the top of the wearer's head. Endurance: +2 Stamina resist +2 Fitness +1 Physical resist Milk Maid's dress (torso; blocks legs) A milk maid's dress; consisting of shirt, skirt, and corset. The shirt if made of a light, comfortable material, which gets very transparent when wet. The corset, just like the skirt, is made of a soft fabric, and its strings can be pulled tight to flatter the wearer's figure and push their breasts slightly closer together. Endurance: +5 Stamina resist +5 Fitness +1 Physical resist Male Ronin You understand there is something outside yourself that has to be served. And when that need has died what are you? A gender without a master. +15.0 Physical damage +5.0 Strength +5.0 Fitness men's haori (Over-torso) A traditional thigh-lenght kimono-style jacket. Force: +5 Physical damage +1 Physical resist men's kimono (Torso; Blocks legs) Primarily worn by the reclusive kitsunes, these full-length robes are identical to their traditional Japanese namesake. Power: +10 Physical damage +5 Strength +1 Physical resist men's geta (Feet) These sandals have slightly elevated wooden base, and are held onto the foot by means of a cloth thong. Force: +5 Physical damage +1 Physical resist Unisex Cattle You are wearing a set of accessories normally found on a cow or bull. +5.0 Strength +5.0 Fitness cowbell collar (Neck) A leather collar, with a cowbell attached to the front Power: +3 Strength +3 Fitness 0 Physical resist ear tag (Ear piercing) A bright yellow ear tag, made from plastic and used for identification of domestic animals. Power: +2 Strenth +3 Fitness 0 Physical resist bovine nose ring (Nose piercing) A large nose ring, similar to one worn by cows and bulls. Power: +2 Strenth +3 Fitness 0 Physical resist Enforcer Uniform By wearing an Enforcer's uniform, you gain the energy and strength you need to fight crime. +5.0 Strength +5.0 Fitness +10.0 Physical resist Enforcer Shirt (Torso) An Enforcer's shirt, it comes with what appears to be a stab-proof vest. Power: +5 Physical damage +5 Strength +5 Physical resist Enforcer Shorts (Legs) A pair of shorts, they come with a utility belt. Power: +5 Physical damage +5 Fitness +2 Physical resist Jólnir By wearing the outfit of the 'Yule figure', both your wisdom and prowess in battle are greatly increased! (any combination of three of the set (of four total) will gain you Jólnir) +25.0 Global damage +10.0 Physical resist +25.0 Intelligence Jólnir's hat (Head) A hat made in he same style as that worn by the Yule figure. Impact: +10 Critical damage +1 Physical resist Jólnir's coat (over-torso) A coat similar to the one worn by the Yule figure Ordinary: +5 Physical Resist Jólnir's dress (Torso; blocks legs) A dress made to be in the same style as the clothing worn by the Yule figure. Proficiency: +15 Spell damage +15 Spell cost reduction +5 Physical resist Jólnir's boots (Feet) A pair of boots, of the sort worn by the Yule figure. Luck: +5 Critical chance +1 Physical resist Jólnir's heeled boots A pair of boots, of the same style as those worn by the Yule figure. Luck: +5 Critical chance +1 Physical resist Scientist By donning both a lab coat and safety goggles, you're confident that no chemical spill will harm you +5.0 Poison resist +5.0 Intelligence +5.0 Fire resist +5.0 Cold resist safety goggles (Eyes) A pair of Safety goggles. They're the type worn by scientists when handling chemicals. Extinguishing: +2 Poison resist +2 Fire resist +2 Cold resist +1 Physical resist lab coat (Over-torso) Extinguishing: +3 Poison resist +3 Fire resist +3 Cold resist +1 Physical resist